Crimson Brigade
The Crimson Brigade is the largest fighting force of the Crimus, withholding millions of soldiers to fight on the front lines. The basic soldier is trained to fight for his Empire. The Crimson Brigade, and to an extent the Emperium in general are required to follow the Constables of Warfare, those who violate it are subject to re habitation and then acquitted to the Brigade again. Failing to abide a third time will result in lethal consequences. History Formed shortly after the establishment of the Emperium. The Brigade initially lived up to its name, small in comparison to other armies. The Brigade by the 2280s were ill-fitted and poorly experienced, suffering from logistics fallbacks. With the discovery of Synergy however, new military breakthroughs were discovered. The Brigade saw their first advanced tanks and artillery. In a turning point, the Kercan's Siege on Panga were repelled by the 1st Army. The battle quickly sprung new morale for the Brigade, dead set on defeating one of the Kercan Factions. The Brigade formed a defensive garrison and rerouted volunteers to evac noncombatants. The battle was over in a draw between two forces. The Kercan Leader and the Brigade General cosigned a cease fire as a result. The Siege of Panga inspired the population of the Empire to develop a sense of duty. Come 2300, the Emperium laid out a set of rules called the Constables of War. The Brigade immediately embraced the Constables with respect and forged standards within common ranks. Despite this, the Brigade aren't above of dirty tactics unlike their more elite cousins, the Crimson Elite. The Brigade began to mobilize their forces in response to the Massive Piracy of 2303, installing massive garrisons throughout their territory. By the end of the year the pirates were repelled, however, millions of domestic property laid scorched, a rebuilding of infrastructure was in order. In mourning of the lives lost from 2303, a holiday in the Empire was created: Remembrance Day. The holiday established the full potential of the developing army force. Organization Recruitment and Training The Brigade recruits various amounts of their population through an extended process, mainly applicants enter Emperium Center and signing a 5 year commitment towards serving. Those who are accepted are required to attend a military academy in 3 weeks time and sign the Military Implant Act. Once a batch of recruits are transported to a military academy they fall in line towards their drill instructors. Drill instructors place their men and women in coed barracks, supplying them the bare essentials from socks to tank tops, a praying book, and the Constables of War. This is at the time where recruits form the necessary bonds to each other, encouraging team work for the unit to function. On the first day, recruits experience an initial obstacle, totally random in nature and crushingly harsh, testing where is the recruit on a physical and mental level. On each night watch guards are assigned by the instructor. The first week involves the expectations and physical conditioning within the recruit body, raising their physical limits to new levels. Basic training is built on endurance and agility instead of opting for superior force against a daring foe. Recruits generally go through a mid test to check on their personal development within the Brigade. A recruit may pass or if failed must repeat the skills they have not mastered yet. Once a recruit has graduated from their academy after 4 months they are assigned to a varied type of unit, launching into battle as a fully fledged soldier. A Brigade soldier once finished with their academy training may enter into specialization training or go through Aviation studies to perform as an Air Pilot. Rank and Personnel The most frequent type in the Brigade, each one has earned their right to be a soldier by overcoming through the harsh training methods enforced by the Recruitment Constables. One who is seen is noted to have experience within the advanced concepts of warfare. A standard fresh out of training soldier is issued a HUD steel composite helmet; having activation for night vision, thermal heat signatures, and optic zooming capability. Issued vest, shin guards, along with pauldrons are steel plated, ensuring moderate protection. The average assault rifle is an assault carbine that contains kinetic rounds, designed to destabilize an enemy’s molecules one by one each time. The average soldier is also issued several misc items such as a built-in communications line, a fabricated health station within the vest to inject healing morphs. Combat Doctrine The Brigade is an armed force designed for a war of attrition and flexibility. In the eyes of the Brigade they are the first and last line of defense, the last hope for victory. The Brigade engages in a series of understanding their enemy, Making smart observations then planning their key operations. The army utilizes combine arms, in addition performing infiltration also. Their heavy reliance on armored vehicles give them the strength to go against numerous amounts of foes. The Brigade's main priority concerning a battle is to win by endurance, holding out as long as they can and letting the enemy tire itself out. In the average soldier, surrendering is a worst fate than death. The Brigade mainly goes on defensive strategy rather than offensive because rarely they are ever equipped to steamroll a massive base, but instead, set up trenches and garrisons to watch their borders. Once the enemy slowly drys out their logistic resources the Brigade will take this opportunity and mount an assault. Equipment WIP ------------- Category:Military Force Category:Crimus